


If only things were different

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Accidental Plot, Angst, M/M, Mild Language, good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: Izaya ended his day and turned on the television only to hear the news that Shizuo had died in a train derailment. Then he wakes up. What will he do now?





	If only things were different

Izaya entered his apartment and immediately made a beeline for the couch. He had been out all day and was exhausted especially after his usual game of cat and mouse with Shizuo. He flipped open his phone tapping away sending messages to clients to schedule meeting while sending out emails to others. He then quickly checked the dollars to see if anything new was happening while writing down some gossip just to stir things up a bit. It wasn't long though before he became bored and casually tossed his phone onto the coffee table in front of him and switched on the tv.

It was set on a cartoon channel and he couldn't help but quirk his lips up slightly as he remembered how Mairu and Kururi were over a few days ago. It may have seemed that he didn't care about them but in fact, he did. They were family after all and although he hated being cold towards them he let them know that he only did it to protect them and on the rare occasions he could hang out with them he made sure to pamper them.

But they weren't here now so he flipped through the channels absentmindedly before stopping on the news. He stared blankly at the scene for a moment as the news anchor talked about the train derailment from Ikebukuro to Arakawa city. What made him react was when they started listing off the victims and the name Heiwajima Shizuo popped up.

He stared at the screen in shock and couldn't help but feel like there was a weight on his chest. He didn't know why he felt this way, he should be overjoyed but all he felt was empty.

And then he woke up with his eyes slightly wet with tears

He blinked and them away and slowly got out of bed. He sighed softly and quickly took out his phone to check the date. 

"Was that whole day a dream?" he asked out loud to no one but himself

He slowly got dressed and relaxed. He was sure it was a dream but just to be sure he'd go to Ikebukuro to see his precious monster.

He was greeted with a vending machine sailing his way and soon enough their game of cat and mouse began once again. He couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu as he ran through the streets.

It wasn't long before he felt his shoulder get knicked just like it had in his dream but it had to be a coincidence right? But things began to play out exactly as he remembered and soon enough Shizuo gave up trying to catch him mumbling something about needing to catch a train to see his brother at his premier.

Izaya watched him go and didn't bother to do anything even though he had this urge to stop him.

It wasn't until much later that he was suddenly rushing to the train station but the train had already departed by the time he had arrived

He stood there looking at the tracks and couldn't help but flinch when he heard in the distance a loud screeching noise followed by the sound of crashing and distant screams. His breath hitched as one of the mounted tv's began playing the news exactly as it had been in his dream. But he no longer thought of it as a dream and just like before he suddenly woke up in his bed.

This time though he didn't hesitate to rush out of the house and search for Shizuo. But no matter what he did Shizuo always got on that damn train

He was becoming increasingly frustrated with every time he had to hear that horrible noise and in his desperation, he decided to wait for him at the train station to confront him.

"Shizu-chan!" he had said in a very shaky voice

He didn't give the blond any time to respond as he stepped in front of him

"You're not getting on that train. I won't let you."

"The hell are you blabbing about louse? Like you can stop me. I have places to be Izaya. I'm not playing with you so get the hell out of my way or I'll make you."

"You can't! If you get on that train you'll die!"

That made Shizuo laugh, "Really now? Well, shouldn't you be glad? You want me dead after all."

Izaya shook his head, "Not like this. Please, Shizuo I'm being serious."

Shizuo paused at the sound of his full name coming from the other male but simply stepped passed him when he saw his train arriving.

Izaya looked at him and couldn't stop his blood from boiling and he reached out to yank the blond backward. He received a punch to the face which sent him flying as he fell unconscious on the platform. When he awoke people were frantically running around, the whole station was chaotic and he could hear somebody say. "The train just...oh god."

He sat up and clutched his head, digging his nails into his skin and screaming

He awoke a few seconds later

He slammed his fist down into the bed in frustration. He didn't know how many times he continued to relive this day just to save that blond oaf but here he was. He was so desperate by now that he'd do anything but no matter what he did the outcome was always the same. Still, he tried and tried again seeing the same results and hearing those horrible sounds until eventually he just snapped.

He stood there on the platform and saw Shizuo. He watched as he entered the train and he quickly walked over.

"Shizuo!"

The blond turned to face him

"What do you want?"

"I want to tell you something. Come here."

Shizuo looked at him quizzically but humans, of course, are curious creatures so he stepped towards him where the doors were waiting to close once everyone got on. Izaya looked at the blond and reached out to grasp his hand and let out a shaky laugh before he said,

"Shizuo I love you."

The blond was silent and just stared at Izaya in shock before he felt lips press against his own. He didn't know what compelled him to close his eyes and kiss back but he did. He soon felt Izaya shift their positions and simply let Izaya guide them wherever. But when Izaya pulled away and he heard the sound of the doors closing he noticed that they switched positions and he was now standing on the platform.

Izaya smiled at him as the doors closed and the train slowly pulled away

Shizuo watched still a bit in a daze before he shouted out in anger "IZAYA!"

Meanwhile, the informant had taken a seat where he could look outside. Everything just felt so serene and he tried to relax. He looked at all the buildings passing by and he smiled knowing this would be the last time he'd see any of those.

He tried to be brave but even he was afraid of death so when the train lurched forward his breath hitched and he couldn't stop himself from crying out as he heard the horrible sound of the train going off the tracks and as if in slow motion it began tilting sideways causing his body to follow it. He tried to brace himself but everything just happened so fast and in an instant, he simply felt pain and then nothing at all

Shizuo heard a horrible noise and that snapped him out of his rage. He still couldn't understand why Izaya did that or why earlier said man told him to stay off the train.

All he knew is that it became harder to breathe as he heard the news about a train derailment on the exact train he was about to get on. He just stood there in utter silence and soon enough they began naming off the list of victims and he couldn't stop the tears from sliding down his face as he heard the name,

"Izaya Orihara"


End file.
